Little Wonders
by HiroKaiMarc
Summary: It is finally Christmas time! But to Kai, Christmas is just a day used to grieve for his father, who's life was lost on Christmas Day four years back. But this year, he has some amazing friends to help him push through his stage of depression and into a mood of joy and wonder.
1. A Time of Grief

Kai couldn't believe it was already Christmas time. And this year, the holidays would be very special indeed. It was the ninjas' first Christmas _together. _Of course, everyone had celebrated the holiday season in the past, but Kai hadn't cared about Christmas or anything like that since his father… he didn't want tothink about it. He hadn't put up a Christmas tree in years, and he could just barely recall the other traditions that he had blocked out for so long. Christmas brought back too many memories. But he knew he couldn't squeeze his way out of the parties and the lights and the presents _this _year. Nya finally had an excuse to shove her brother out of the darkness that was their father's death, and into the red, green, and white lights brightening every room in an almost blinding way.

To be continued….


	2. Good Morning! Not

_K__ai smiled at the joyous sight of brightly colored Christmas trees surrounding him all throughout the Meeting Hall. Children were laughing and shrieking with pleasure as they raced around the large room, their unwrapped toys waving wildly through the air. Mothers and fathers were drinking in the warm sense of wonder and laughter, chuckling as they chatted away with other parents about the amazing Christmas bargains they found. These kind people would be Kai's people someday. Someday too soon. With a dip of his head to a friend of his, he marched into another room close by. A much darker room. There were not heart-warming lights, no sweet-smelling trees here. Just a severely wounded man Kai had known all his life…_

* * *

><p>"Kai? Kai, wake up!" Kai was so frightened he almost fell out of his bed. And having the top bunk… well, let's just say he would have been quite embarrassed.<p>

"What was that for?" Nya was glaring at him, a stern look on her face.

"You slept in." She informed, sounding not-to-happy.

"Yeah, I noticed." Kai growled back, not-to-happy himself.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Nya dragged her brother out of bed as her face brightened with excitement.

_Oh, no. Not again! _

"Every year, seriously?" Kai groaned.

Nya rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Come on, Kai. Every year since Dad died, all you've done every December is hide away in your room and grieve. You need to get over him. What's it been now, three years?"

Kai stopped in his tracks, every one of his instincts telling him to scream at his sister. But he was trying his best to keep his temper under control, so… "Four years," he replied coolly. "Have you forgotten, or do you just not care about Dad?"

Nya was shocked by her brother's response. "Kai, you know that's not what I meant…"

"I don't care what you meant. Let's just get this over with. I am _really _starting to get tired of this."

Nya didn't seem too thrilled now. "Okay." Her voice was wracked with grief. It was like her dreams had been _crushed_. It was almost exactly like the day she stopped believing in Santa Claus. "Sure, let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>BOOM! So, that happened! Who's excited for Ch.3? I know I am! I will try my best to post a chapter a day. Thanks for all the love! J<p>

-HiroKaiMarc

(Big Hero 6, Ninjago, The Amazing SpieZ!)

And yes, I'm still into The Amazing SpieZ!


	3. I Can Fake A Smile, Maybe

_"Merry Christmas, Kai." Rick rasped. His pained voice made is young son's eyes water. _

_ "Yeah, you too. Feeling any better?" _

_ "Kai, you know I won' get any better."_

_ "I just… don't wanna think that way. Nobody does. That will make it happen. Positive thinking."_

_ "You don't really believe that, do you?" Rick chuckled with a slight roll of his eyes._

_ Kai choked on the lump in his throat in his throat. "How can you be joking around? You're… dying."_

* * *

><p>"Surprise!" Kai could only <em>pretend <em>he was just that.

"Wow," He put on a fake smile of appreciation, glaring nervously at his friends, and every Christmas decoration in the bridge. "This is… amazing." It was hard, finding the right words when he was so worked up. But they all fell for his act, because each and every one of them exchanged a look of complete satisfaction.

Nya gave her brother a stern look again. "Just _try _to have at least a little fun."

Kai suddenly had no words. Breathless, he nodded anxiously and stepped inside.

It was a simple party. Music was playing lightly in the background, while everyone else chatted about their childhood Christmas's. Exactly the kind of conversation Kai had been trying to avoid for four years now.

Suddenly a dizzy spell hit him. His vision was flawed with dark spots. That'd often happen when he even _felt _his father was was implied in any conversation. But it lasted only seconds before it vanished, just as quickly as it came.

He had to sit down. He had to figure out how to get out of this.

But surely Nya would notice his disappearance, for she continuously gazed over to her brother, frightening him out of his skin. She would probably…

"Kai!" Cole's call jolted Kai from his negative thoughts. "So, you like it? I know it's not the best, but it's not bad either."

"Yeah, yeah. It's great. Uh," Kai knew he had to ask. He had to know. He just had to. "Cole, did Nya tell you guys any… any stories that would… give you the idea for this party?"

Cole gave this a moment of thought before turning back to Kai with a sincere look. "No, not that I recall. Why?"

"Oh, nothing… Just curious."

After Cole vanished behind a giant cake, a smirk of the same size on his face, Kai sighed with relief.

_Good, _Kai thought. _She hasn't told anyone… yet._

Negative thoughts came to him again. He knew he had to leave, and fast. Someone would ask Nya what the point of this party was, and Nya had a lot of trouble keeping secrets. Especially when she knew her brother would be upset.

And Kai would be left humiliated by pity speech after pity speech after pity speech. No, this couldn't happen to him. Not now, not ever.

His fear was building up inside his chest.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

Kai glanced at Lloyd. The duo had been on plenty missions together. Lloyd was the only one he could trust. But he was talking with someone… Who?

_No, no, no, no! Nya!_

It was true. Nya looked as if she was telling some heartfelt story, and Lloyd seemed disappointed, possibly… _pitiful_.

Lloyd gazed over to his mentor, Kai looked away. He couldn't do this. Not now, not ever.

"Some scars are harder to heal than others…" Kai had always told himself when others would pressure him about his depression.

He was done hiding in the corner and just _listening. _It was time to be _heard. _

"Stop it! Just stop!"

Everyone paused in their conversations and eating-Cole- to glance over to their flustered teammate.

"What will it take to make you all understand that I don't want this? None of it!"

Startled looks were exchanged. Nya seemed almost _embarrassed. _Kai hadn't realized he had given himself the _opposite_ of what he really wanted, until a few seconds later. He knew he couldn't back out of this outburst. Not now, not ever.

With a deep breath, Kai said. "I know you guys have good intentions, but… but this isn't what I want. I just… wanna be alone.

And with that, Kai stalked out of the bridge, leaving his friends and sister alone to exchange their bewilderment.

* * *

><p>Yay! I know! You guy have been waiting forever! Thank you for all your patience! Well, my Internet shut down for a while. But now it works, so… Ch.3 is here! Hope you like this much longer chapter of Little Wonders! :)<p>

-HiroKaiMarc


	4. What About Now?

_"I'm not dying."_

_ "Yes, you are! You just admitted to it!"_

_ Rick gave a weak laugh to this. "Okay, look at it this way: am I really dying?" _

_ "Yes." Kai replied coolly._

_ "Kai!" Rick wasn't as good at scolding Kai as he used to be, when Kai was little, breaking rules left and right. Now… now he was older, nineteen to be exact, and was too intelligent for that. He had learned the consequences of his actions, and he had no intentions on reliving them._

_ "Anyway," Rick continued. "I'll always be here, no matter what, because I will always be in your heart."_

_ "That's what you said about Mom." Kai recalled._

_ Rick sighed. "Well, do you remember your mother?"_

_ Kai shook his head._

_ This was depressing, even for someone as tough as Rick._

_ "Well, there you go. You never knew your mother so it must have been a lot harder for you. But me, you've known me all your life."_

_ "Of course," Kai added. "You're my father, my best friend."_

_ "I'll stick with you."_

_ There was an uncomfortable silence as Kai searched for the right words. "Promise?" He asked finally._

_ Rick smiled and nodded, "Promise."_

* * *

><p>"Kai? Kai!" Nya called out, to no avail. Kai had vanished.<p>

_Where could he have gone?_

"Any luck, Nya?" Lloyd asked as he marched into the living room, where Nya stood.

"No." Nya's heart sank. She did this. Her brother was gone and it was all here fault.

"Cole, what about you?" Lloyd shouted into the neighboring room.

"No dice!" Cole replied.

Eerie silence. Moments, seconds, minutes passed with not even a sound. Then…

"Oh, guys? You might wanna see this." Jay whispered from the hallway, pointing to a room a few yards down.

"What is it?" Nya asked desperately.

Jay had a look of pure shock and excitement on his face.

"Just come on! This is great!"

They rushed to the opposite side of the hallway, where a closed door stood in their way. Behind it came faint, beautiful notes of a piano.

"Uh…" Zane had no words. He was too bewildered.

Nya gasped, "Wait a minute… I know this song! Kai used to play it all the time."

"What?" The others wheezed.

Kai could play the piano? Since when?

Nya slowly and quietly pushed the door open, and indeed, it was Kai. The notes he played were the most beautiful things any of the others had ever heard.

But then he did something astonishing. He began to _sing._

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

_ As love is fading_

_ From all the things that we are,_

_ But are not saying_

_ Can we see beyond the scars?_

_ And make it to the dawn?_

_ Change the colors of the sky _

_ And open up to_

_ The ways you made me feel alive_

_ The ways I loved you_

_ For all the things that never die_

_ To make it through the night _

_ Love will find you_

Jay leapt with excitement, and Lloyd almost squealed with joy. But Zane shushed them so they wouldn't interrupt Kai. He could sense this song was important to the Ninja of Fire.

_What about now?_

_ What about today?_

_ What if you're making me? _

_ All that I was meant to be?_

_ What if our love?_

_ Never went away?_

_ What if it's lost behind?_

_ Words we could never find?_

_ Baby, before it's too late_

_ What about now?_

"What do we do?" Cole whispered to Nya.

"Simple," She relied with a witty smirk. "We listen."

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

_ To start a new day_

_ This broken heart can still survive _

_ With a touch of your grace_

_ Shadows fade into the light_

_ And I am by your side_

_ Where love will find you_

_ What about now?_

_ What about today?_

_ What if you're making me? _

_ All that I was meant to be?_

_ What if our love?_

_ Never went away?_

_ What if it's lost behind?_

_ Words we could never find?_

_ Baby, before it's too late_

_ What about now?_

Every passing note was a joy, a wonder. This is what Christmas was about.

"Hush!" Nya squealed as quietly as possible. "This is my favorite part!"

_Now that we're here_

_ Now that we've come this far_

_ Just hold on_

_ There is nothing to fear_

_ For I am right beside you_

_ For all my life I am yours_

_ What about now?_

_ What about today?_

_ What if you're making me? _

_ All that I was meant to be?_

_ What if our love?_

_ Never went away?_

_ What if it's lost behind?_

_ Words we could never find?_

_ Baby, before it's too late_

_ Baby, before it's too late_

_ Baby, before it's too late_

_ What about now?_

* * *

><p>Kai singing? How epic is that! Hope you liked it! Goodnight, universe! :)<p>

(The song is What About Now by Daughtry. If you don't know it, look it up.)

-HiroKaiMarc


	5. My Father

_Kai was breathless as he marched back out into the main room, where children were beginning to gather for breakfast. _

_ Nya, who was only fifteen at the time, skipped over to her older brother and gave him a anxious smile. "Is Dad okay?"_

_ Kai took a deep breath and let it out with a long sigh. "Yes."_

_ "Really? Where is he?" _

_ Kai suddenly regretted his last comment. "Uh…" It was tough to explain to Nya, even if she wasn't a little girl anymore. Finally, he bit his lip and said, "Not in this world, at least, not anymore."_

_ Nya gasped for breath. Her father was… gone? How? "Kai…"_

_ Kai turned away and began to leave, but Nya was still curious. What could she say that wouldn't annoy her poor brother and maybe even cause him to snap? _

_ "Do you want me to tell the other villagers?"_

_ Kai halted in his tracks. "No. I want them to enjoy Christmas while they still can."_

* * *

><p><em>What about now?<em>

"Kai, you never cease to amaze us." Cole said from behind as Kai hit the final note on his piano.

Kai gasped in surprise and he hit a bad note on the keys, whipping around to face his friends. "What the… What are you doing?"

"Looking for you," Lloyd replied slyly. "And we found you."

Kai still seemed a little jumpy after this latest surprise. "Next time, don't scare me like that," He demanded. "You weren't supposed to hear that." This was a quieter comment.

Jay was jumpy too, but in a good way. "That was awesome! I can't believe you can do that! Yes! Do it again!"

Kai couldn't help but smile at his friend's excitement. "It's not _that_ great. You don't need to freak out over it."

"Uh, are you deaf? It's totally worth freaking out over! You're so good."

The others dipped their heads in agreement.

There was an awkward silence, but Zane still had something he needed to know. "I can sense that song is important to you. Why?"

Kai's eyes widened. "My father… taught it to me."

"Your father could play too?" Jay squealed. "We should meet him!"

"You can't." Kai shrunk under the bewildered looks of his friends.

"Why?" Zane asked calmly.

"He's…" Kai suddenly could not speak.

"…Dead." Nya finished. She knew she had to get her brother out of his lonely hole, but she would still support him when her little sister instincts kicked in.

Everyone else gasped. What a horrifying thing!

"How?"

It was obvious neither Kai nor Nya wanted to talk about it.

"Come on, Kai," Cole pressed, sounding as sweet and caring as he could. "It's obvious you need to get this off your chest. You can trust us."

There was a moment when Kai couldn't look anyone it the eyes. Then…

"I was nineteen. We had just recently fought a battle against a neighboring village. Bloodthirsty, they were."

The other ninja sat down at Kai's feet, as if they were little kids being told an amazing story.

"Lots of people died. It was horrifying. Blood was everywhere. I could barely stay conscious…"

It was a heartbreaking story so far. _Jay _could barely stay conscious.

"My father was fighting against the leader of the enemy. They fought to the death. The leader, Sky, I think his name was, was killed in the assault. His soldiers retreated. My dad was wounded. And whatever I did to help him, he continued to say he would die soon. I knew he would, but I believed in positive thinking… until Christmas Day, four years ago. Since then, I've tried to avoid it all, but I know I can't forever."

"No, you can't," Cole replied, his hand rubbing his neck nervously. It was hard to top _that _as a depressing story. "So why would you this year?"

"I don't know, I… I guess I'm just stubborn." Even after telling the story, Kai could still smile with his comment.

"Well, not this year," Nya laughed. "Come on! It's time to party."

"All right. Let's go." Nya almost cried hearing her brother say that.

"Finally!" Jay shouted with joy."Come on! You have four years of Christmas's to catch up on!"

* * *

><p>The party was no longer strained for Kai, no longer painful. For the first time in four years, Kai was <em>laughing,<em> Kai was smiling, Kai was having _fun_.

It was great. It was joyous. It was wonderful.

The clock struck midnight, and everyone chuckled. This was the day every child was waiting for. This was the day Kai's father died. This was the day Kai got over it. This was the day Kai would finally be happy. This was the day… of Christmas.

Kai grinned at his friends as they raised their cups. "Merry Christmas!" They exclaimed.

Kai dipped his head when Nya glanced at him. It was time to finally enjoy Christmas.

With a smile, he followed his friends, and repeated those two famous words, "Merry Christmas!"

The End! :)

* * *

><p>Yay! Thanks for all your support everyone! Writing this story was a blast! If you liked it, read the epilogue! Yay! :)<p>

-HiroKaiMarc


	6. Epilogue

_Kai hated standing in front of his father's villagers. His villagers. He had to tell them. They were strong, and Kai knew it well._

_ "Hi, everyone!" He called out to the very few people that survived the Great Battle. "I have something to tell you."_

_ The villagers all paused in their conversations and turned to their leader's son, standing tall and proud, no matter how mush pain and dread he felt inside. This was a true leader._

_ "I know you've heard rumors of my father's death, and they are all…true." _

_ People gasped and murmured amongst themselves. _

_ "It's okay, though. I'm still here, and I was still my father's deputy."_

_ "Will you lead us?" Some yelled from the audience. They'd all known Kai well throughout the course of his life, and they all knew he was very capable of taking his father's place._

_ Kai smiled and dipped his head, "It would be my honor."_

_ Everyone cheered quietly._

_ "But, before I take the Chief's Oath, we shall celebrate the life of my father. From now on, the day after Christmas shall be known as The Day of the Great Chiefs!" _

_ More cheering. Smiles. Laughs. Kai's name was shouted many times. _

_ "Happy Day of the Great Chiefs!"_

_ Kai celebrated the holiday with his village ever since…_

* * *

><p><p>

Jay chanted the words as Kai told everyone all about his Day.

"Does this mean this is your day, too?" Zane asked with chuckle.

Kai shook his head. "No, it was mainly for my father…"

"All hail Kai, the Great Chief!" Jay and Lloyd howled.

"Come on, guys. I'm not a chief anymore."

"Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Jay and Lloyd chanted.

"All right, I'm a _chief._" Kai chuckled.

Everyone smirked and chanted along with Lloyd and Jay. "Yes, you are! All hail Kai! The Great Chief!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for this dumb little drabble. I just thought of the idea and I wanted to put it in the story. Hope you like it! (It's okay if you don't)<p>

-HiroKaiMarc


End file.
